


Следуя совету (Following the Advice)

by Levittra_Hazard



Series: PC&IU [2]
Category: Computers & Software (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, POV First Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 14:35:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18096227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levittra_Hazard/pseuds/Levittra_Hazard
Summary: Маленькие проблемы Промта и некоторые способы их решенияПримечание: Осторожно, Промт!





	Следуя совету (Following the Advice)

— Лингво?

— Да-да? — словарь ответил на звонок без промедления. Лингво был известен в Системе своим весёлым и несколько шумным характером — что, впрочем, нисколько не вредило его рабочим качествам. Несмотря на склонность к некоторой демонстративности поведения, Лингво был приятен в общении. — Должен признаться, я немного удивлён, что ты обратился ко мне. Что-то случилось?

— Мне нужна твоя помощь.

Почему я обратился за помощью именно к Лингво? Возможно, потому, что он единственный друг того, в кого я влюбился. Точнее, друг и при том не родственник. Если честно, его родственники меня недолюбливают, а то и вовсе ненавидят. Он...

— Эй, там за стеклом, — словарь постучал по своему микрофону, заставив меня поморщиться от звона в наушнике. — Ты что-то хотел спросить? Если нет, то я отключаюсь. Прости, но у меня здесь полно работы.

— Мне нужен твой совет...

— По поводу?

— Переводчик...

— Хо-о-о, — Лингво раздвинул стопки бумаг, сложил руки на столе и склонился к окну. — У вас опять проблемы с этим самым?.. — словарь перешел на шёпот. Я не смог скрыть смущения. Всё-таки Лингво слишком прямолинеен.

— Ты же наверняка знаешь о нашей... о моей проблеме.

— Ага-а-а, — улыбка Лингво вытянулась в тонкую линию. Вот почему я обратился именно к нему? Нет, насмехаться он не будет, но это насмешливое выражение... ну, вы понимаете.

— Я...

— Тс-с-с, не объясняй, — словарь махнул рукой, окончательно сбив меня с толку. — Я в курсе вашей проблемы, и один способ её решить у меня уже давно имеется. Попробуем?

Было бы неверным сказать, что я доверял этому бородатому прохвосту. В конце концов, мы были скорее конкурентами, чем товарищами. Просто выбора у меня не оставалось. План Лингво оказался не таким уж и сложным; в целом, всё подстраивалось под стандартный вечер вторника с очередной гулянкой Переводчика.

— Промтик, ты со мной совершенно не разговариваешь! Это ужасно! — отпрыск Гуглов с изрядной настойчивостью стучал по моей спине. — Сними меня! Я сам могу идти!

«Потакай ему во всех его прихотях, ты это и так всегда делаешь, но в этот раз даже не вздумай возразить».

Я никогда и не думал возражать Переводчику. Порой он переходил границы, и я отказывал, но возражать — нет.

Опустившись на одно колено, я мягко поставил Переводчика на землю. В таком состоянии я бы не отпускал его самостоятельно шататься по улицам, но, как сказал Лингво, главное — выполнять просьбы.

«Помни, он будет ныть и капризничать, но если будешь просто молчать, ему это в конце концов надоест. Братья всегда игнорируют его выходки, думаю, это сработает».

В этом Лингво был прав. Переводчик шёл пошатываясь, но старался не отставать от меня. Мне хотелось его чем-нибудь подбодрить, извиниться, — уж больно его обиженный вид давил на совесть, — но я не собирался отступать от плана.

Своего дома у Переводчика в компьютере не было. Как технология из сети, он слонялся там, где работал: в браузерах, в районах временных файлов из интернета, по улицам кэша. Ко мне домой он попадал в те редкие моменты, когда ему было стыдно появиться перед братом, а я... Я всегда был безотказным. Покручивая на пальце ключи от квартиры, я смотрел на бегущие цифры с номерами этажей. Циферблат лифта отображал их в двоичной системе, и к 10101-ому этажу взгляд замыливался. Собственно, 10101 — это и был мой этаж.

Переводчик продолжал молчать и держаться за мой рукав. Я не смог сдержать улыбки: сейчас он был таким милым — грустные глаза, один красный, другой желтый, смотрящие в пол из-под густой синей челки, дрожащие тонкие пальцы...

Подавив смешок, я открыл дверь. Обычно я его заносил на руках или на спине; в редких случаях, когда он мог идти, я подталкивал его внутрь, — но сейчас надо было ждать его решения. Переводчик мялся, словно кот, будто ожидая подвоха там, за порогом. Я вздохнул, Переводчик подскочил на месте и быстро шмыгнул в квартиру. Оглядевшись, не видел ли нас кто из соседей, я шагнул внутрь. Едва щелкнул замок, меня дернули вниз и поцеловали.

«Долгое молчание выведет его из себя. Переводчику ты тоже нравишься, Промт; наверняка, как только вы окажитесь одни, он сам на тебя накинется. Но не спеши поддаваться порыву, постарайся держать себя в руках».

Легко сказать. Обжигающее дыхание Переводчика, его потрескавшиеся губы, дрожащие пальцы, немного расфокусированный взгляд ярких глаз... Я сглотнул. Он был словно хищник, готовый напасть. Я хотел сказать ему, как он прекрасен сейчас, как меня заводит его настроение, его руки, обнимающие меня за шею, его худое тело, так и прижимающееся ко мне.

«А вот тут начинается самая большая ваша проблема, верно? Из-за волнения ты не можешь себя контролировать, правильно? Беда не только в тебе; в таком состоянии Переводчик ещё хуже тебя. Примерно на уровне подростка, нет, школьника. Его рассмешит любая фраза, а уж с твоим умением их строить, когда ты волнуешься... Без обид, но порой ты выдаешь редкостные перлы, чувак».

Слова Лингво эхом звучали в ушах. Он прав: система машинописного перевода не идеальна, — и именно она раз за разом портила наши ночи.

Я сжал зубы, заставляя внутренний голос заткнуться, подхватил Переводчика на руки и отнес в спальню. Он не был против, да и в коридоре нам становилось тесновато. Не отрываясь от поцелуев, Переводчик быстро избавил меня от рубашки. Его страсть заводила, но хотелось небольшой паузы — остановить Переводчика, чтобы забрать инициативу; я не хотел, чтоб всё произошло слишком быстро.

Он прервал поцелуй, со звонким лязгом расстегнул мой ремень.

— Возьми меня. Прямо сейчас.

«Помни, для тебя главное в этот вечер — молчать. Как можно дольше».

Да какое молчать, когда на тебя так смотрят, когда к тебе так льнут... Я повалил его на кровать, ответ не заставил себя ждать — меня притянули для очередного страстного поцелуя. Завершив поцелуй, я прикоснулся губами к его шее, расстегивая рубашку и постепенно спускаясь ниже и ниже. Короткие вздохи, шумное дыхание, вздымающаяся от глубоких вдохов грудь — невозможно было остановиться; я продолжал одаривать бледное тело бесконечными поцелуями. Две пуговицы на джинсах. Острые звенья молнии в застежке оцарапали руку...

— Почему ты молчишь?..

К такому вопросу нельзя быть готовым. Особенно, когда снимаешь трусы с вопрошающего. Отбросив в сторону одежду Переводчика, я снова наклонился, заглядывая ему в лицо. Он ждал ответа, хоть какого-то; но что я могу сейчас сказать? До смешного обидно, когда фраза «Всё, что вы скажете, может быть использовано против вас» буквально отражает реальность. Я обессиленно рухнул лицом на подушку рядом с Переводчиком.

— Я сожалею об этом.

Голос прозвучал слишком сухо и механически. Боясь двинуться, я ждал реакции Переводчика. Едва ли я сам понимал, что сказал, как оно прозвучало, что вообще произошло. Привести в порядок мысли было легче, чем слова.

— Ясно, — его голос прозвучал грустно, и я почувствовал себя до ужаса виноватым. — Не останавливайся, хорошо?

Он повернул голову, и я снова столкнулся с ним взглядом. Единственная зеленая прядь падала ему на лицо, перечеркивая печальный взгляд. Я убрал её, мысленно соглашаясь с тем, что продолжить надо. Поцеловав его, я приподнялся с подушек. Он послушно развел ноги и вцепился руками в простыни. Лингво снова оказался прав: Переводчик давно уже был готов. Притянув его к себе, я медленно вошел в него. Переводчик вскрикнул, его голос странно переливался: кажется, это была испанская озвучка. Он дернулся, словно хотел вырваться, я растерялся, и Переводчик начинал терять концентрацию и распадаться. По его рукам поползли строчки кода.

— Ждите!

Вот это я зря. Неуместность фразы дошла даже до меня. Переводчик снова резко дернулся и завис.

— Что это?..

С моим телом происходило нечто странное. Я опустил взгляд... Описать мои эмоции в тот момент вряд ли возможно. Код Переводчика успел открыться, и моя нелепая фраза невовремя заставила его собраться снова.

— Твой член сейчас застрял в моём бедре, да?

Ситуация, мягко говоря, вышла нестандартная. Слишком мягко говоря. Я попытался отодвинуться, но попытка провалилась. Как мне хотелось провалиться на месте!..

— Твой член... В моём теле... Член. В бедре! Mother of God! — он закрыл лицо руками. Я даже не заметил, что фраза выскочила на английском — настолько был растерян. — Я так не могу.

По его голосу чувствовалось, что он готов расплакаться. Играть дальше было невозможно, но и смешить своими нелепыми извинениями Переводчика было ни к чему. Его тело снова начало меняться. Он редко терял контроль, превращаясь в простого Интернет-жителя, но этот раз определённо был особенным. Я попытался ухватить Переводчика за руку, но было уже поздно, — через мгновение он свернулся до строчки гиперссылки.

— Переводчик...

В ванной раздался шум. Видимо, он решил восстановиться там. Я покрутил гиперссылку и, отложив её на тумбочку, уселся на кровати по-турецки. Через несколько минут из ванной вышел Переводчик в одной из моих рубах.

— Забирай своё хозяйство обратно.

Поймав кусок кода, я крутанул его в руке. Ну да, как-то упустил момент хищения части себя. Шок? Возможно. Набрав код доступа, я подтвердил добавление части кода.

— Я обещаю, я буду латать, и снова не будет казаться.

— Что?.. — Переводчик не сдержал смешка. — Промт, не переживай. Всё было... не так уж и плохо.

Он погладил меня по голове, растрепав волосы, — не погладил, а потрепал, словно я был большой собакой. Хотелось притянуть его и обнять, но у меня опускались руки. Было слишком совестно — за свои корявые фразы, за то, что только что произошло. Я опустил голову.

— Эй, — он сел передо мной и, взяв руками за щёки, заглянул мне в лицо. — В следующий раз у нас всё выйдет лучше, я уверен. Хотя ты тоже чего-то добился, — Переводчик приподнял рубашку, показывая на мелкие пятна, похожие на битые пиксели, у себя на бедре. — Твоя вина, — пояснил Переводчик. — Но у тебя там такие же, так что, считай, мы в расчете, — он притянул меня ближе, целуя. Я обнял его в ответ. Наверное, он был прав: всё было не так уж и плохо.

— Мда-м, голубки, у вас всё не как у людей. Да и не как у программ!

— Лингво, хватит смеяться. Пожалуйста.

— Да ладно-ладно!.. Но вы правда нечто.

— Всё было не...

— «Так уж и плохо»?

— Да. Лингво, я...

— Знаешь, у меня есть ещё один план, как раз для вашего случая, и...

— Нет. Лингво, я хотел поблагодарить тебя и сказать, что впредь мы как-нибудь будем справляться сами.

— Уверен?

— Более чем.

**Author's Note:**

> Фик связан с другими:  
> http://levittrahazard.diary.ru/p206448984.htm


End file.
